Adventure Speed with Finn, Jake, and Tobey Marshall
by Sjbros814
Summary: After the DeLeon race on Earth and the destruction of the Lich in Ooo, a portal between the two worlds open without warning. The heroes of Ooo team up with motorists to compete in a Grand Prix taking place in Ooo. Contains moderate language and vehicular action.


Prologue: The Need For Speed

New York City, New York State; Central Park

Nathan Rowell was sitting at his desk working on a book regarding dimensional travel, with a mysterious portal that lead to a dimension known as Ooo. All of a sudden, his iPhone X rang. Princess Bubblegum was calling him. He would rather not be disturbed right now so he declined the call. He continued working on the book on his Laptop when Bubblegum called him again. He grunted in annoyance as he answered the phone this time. "Princess, I told you not to call me on my cell! Not under the radar behavior if you ask me." He Said to the Candy princess. "I know, but come outside the park! There's something you should see." Bubblegum replied. "No. Forget it. I'm not getting into one of your—" "Actually, this is not science this time, I swear it. Now stop being such a miserable dingus and get over here at once. That's a royal order." "You know what? You're a real bitch." "Oh, don't get me started there." Bubblegum hung up the phone. Nathan rushed outside of Central Park.

Princess Bubblegum stood outside the north gate of Central Park, wearing a black hoodie with cardigan pants tucked in Skechers sneakers and gloves. Nathan came to Bubblegum by her order. "So, what's up?" Nathan asked her. "Take a look at these three cars out there." Bubblegum pointed to a Dodge Challenger SRT, a Chevrolet Silverado 1500, and a Ford F-150 SVT Raptor. "Can you tell which one of these cars we'll be taking into the Grand Prix starting at the Candy Kingdom gates?" "Uh, no, not really." "Then listen to the sound of an engine and look at them." After a moment, an engine roared and the Challenger started glowing neon stars. "Woah! We're taking the Dodge into the race?" Nathan was shocked at the design. "You can Thank me and my science assistants for the paint job. Gotta at least try to make a fashion statement at the race in July."

Tobey Marshall was in the driver's seat of the Challenger with Finn the human boy at shotgun and Jake the magic dog sitting in the back. "Toby, what Is wrong with you?" Jake asked. "Just keeping the engine warm here so it works." Tobey replied, while Finn was cautioning him. "You keep this up, you're gonna attract a lot of attention from authority!" _We have multiple 911 calls citing an extreme public disturbance in front of North Central Park. All nearby units, be on the lookout for a Dodge Challenger flashing neon lights shaped like stars. Repeat, all units near Central Park, be on the lookout for a Dodge Challenger flashing star shaped neon lights._ Just then, an FBI Patrol car pulled up next to the Challenger. "Uh... oh..." "Aw, dingle." Finn and Jake were shocked that authority showed up to bust them for Tobey's antics.

"You there! You seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere in an illicit street race long ago?" The FBI agent started to ask Tobey. "Uh... no, that must be someone else." Tobey replied to the agent. "Well, is this your Challenger? Because it's starting to blind people with its paint job!" "No way, you know how much this paint job even costs? That doesn't include the car itself!" "Dude..." Finn was shocked at Tobey's little lie to the agent. "Is that so? Why don't you take it—" Tobey started to rev up his ride's engine as the fed tried to issue a verbal warning. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Tobey taunted the Agent. "We are so sorry for our friend here, he's trying to show off and stuff, he was just trying to impress us!" Jake apologized to the agent. "I don't care, mutt! Around the curb, now!" "Hey!" Finn tried to calm Jake down. "Don't listen to him, Jake." Tobey turned his attention to Finn and Jake. "Where did you come up with that stuff anyway?" Tobey asked the duo from Ooo. "We're just trying to keep us out of those prisons the princess told us about!" Finn said. "Well, you might want to cut that pretty hair of yours." "You mean for my mugshot?" No... I'm about to make you a Twitter icon!" Tobey bluffed as he pulled his phone out, hooked it up to the dashcam, and set it to record.

Nathan and the Princess were standing a good enough distance from the ruckus between Tobey and the Federal Agent. "Now, Watch how the Challenger drifts, that's our problem there." Bubblegum then gave the go-ahead signal to Tobey. Tobey gave a signal of his own to Bubblegum telling her he got hers. He then turned to Finn and Jake. "You might wanna buckle up, this could get real bumpy." "Curb, Now!" The Agent shouted at Tobey, but he didn't listen. He floors it and the Challenger goes zooming past Bubblegum and Nathan while the Patrol car gave chase. "Dispatch! I'm in pursuit of the Dodge Challenger SRT you described near Central Park! I'm gonna need backup as soon as possible! Be warned, it's also modified for performance!" _Copy that, E.T.A. five minutes._

Bubblegum and Nathan were standing, Nathan being In disbelief as the Challenger made a poor drift to the left, leaving skid marks on the road. "That drift was off." Nathan commented. "No kidding, the neon lights are going to make a statement, but the performance setup is wrong. If we're going to win the Grand Prix, we need to find a better setup than that." Just then, he noticed and old woman staring at him. They all stood in silence for a while, but Nathan decided to break it. "Our friend's entering a Grand Prix spanning at least 250 miles long over the course of 38 races with that Dodge Challenger you saw there, but the setup is all wrong." The elder just stood there, still is disbelief over what she saw.


End file.
